Reading AWA Stories
by damnlastwords
Summary: Team Rwby along with the Mane 7 along with Mato Kuroi and Naruto Uzumaki were sent in realm where they are force to read a story about the biggest, awesome organization of all time... the All Worlds Alliance. (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

"Owwww... my tiny head." Ruby Rose moaned while holding her head.

Ruby couldn't explain what happened. One minute, she was a having a good time with her teammates inside their room, when a blinding light suddenly engulfs them... and now... they're inside a strange place that looks like a lounge.

"Ruby... are you playing with dust again..." Weiss Schnee said annoyingly.

"I don't think that was dust. Whatever that light is, they brought us in a different place." Blake Belladonna stated.

"Where are we anyway?" Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby, asked.

Before anyone could answer, another light appeared dropping down seven girls.

"Goodness gracious! What just happened!?" Rarity asked in panic.

"I don't know... we were just having a great time in the park when some sort of light came on to us." Sunset Shimmer explained.

"Oh... where are we?" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"Calm down Sugarcube. We don't know where we are but we need tah stay strong." Applejack reassured.

"Oooh... a lounge! We could so have a party here!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Pinkie... this is no time thinking about a party." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Umm... who are you girls?" Ruby asked gaining the girl's attention.

"We should asking the same thing! Are you responsible for that light that snatched us?" Rainbow Dash accused.

"Hold on there Sugarcube! Ah don't think it's nice to accuse them so quickly." Applejack said while pulling the back of Rainbow's hair like a leash.

"She's right. We're on the same boat here." Blake said.

Then suddenly another light appeared dropping down two more persons... a boy and a girl to be exact.

"Uhh... what just happened?" Mato Kuroi asked before turning to the girls, "Umm... who are you?'' she asked.

"Damn it! I was about to eat that ramen when this happened!" Naruto cried comically as the girl sweatdrop at him.

After a short introduction.

"Okay! Can someone explain to us where are we and what's going on?" Yang asked impatiently.

"Ah think ah can answer that ya'll." a voice with southern accent answered.

Everyone turns to see a young(?) man standing behind the bar counter. He has a brown skin, eyes and hair with a Red Stetson on his head. He is wearing a brown leather vest over a blue checkered shirt, yellow scarf around his neck, blue ripped jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Howdy ya'll!" the man greeted.

Rainbow Dash glared at him, "Who are you!? And are you responsible for that light thingie that snatches us?!" she accused while everyone minus a few glares at him.

The man remained calm but smiled nonetheless, "Well... mah name is Damnlastwords but ya can call me that Damn Guy and ah'm the owner of this bar & lounge." he introduced himself.

"Damnlastwords... that's a unique name..." Blake said.

"As for yur second question, ah'm not responsible for bringing ya'll here but a friend of mine did." the Damn Guy answered.

"But... what for?" Mato asked in worry.

The Damn Guy smiled, "Simple. He wants ya'll to read a book." he replied bringing out a thick book with a brown cover.

"Seriously! He took us here just to read a book!?" Weiss said indecorously.

The Damn Guy smiled, "Eeyup!" he replied making Applejack giggle, he kinda reminds her of her older brother Big Mac.

"And what's your game?" Naruto asked.

"Mah friend asked me to host ya'll. Give ya guys utmost comfort during yur stay here." he replied.

"That's explains why we're in a lounge." Sunset stated.

"Okay. We'll bite. What's the book all about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The Damn Guy smiled, "Ya'll see. Ah think ya guys should read the book in that couch over there in front of that massive flat screen TV." he said pointing at several red couches in front of a huge television.

"What's the TV for?" Mato asked.

"Fur visual presentation. Ya can watch the events and characters appearing from the book as ya read the story." the Damn Guy explained.

"By the way, what will happen to our worlds during our stay here?" Twilight asked.

"Don't ya worry Miss Twilight. The time in yur worlds are currently in a stop, it will only resume once ya'll return to yur worlds." the Damn Guy answered.

"I see." Twilight nodded in understanding.

Then the unlikely group sat on the couches, team Rwby on the first couch, the Mane 7 on the left couch while Naruto and Mato are on the third couch.

"By the way, if ya get hungry or thirsty just head over here at the counter." the Damn Guy reminded.

"Uhm... thank you." Fluttershy replied.

"How about a restroom?" Naruto asked.

"There's one over there! One fur males, and one fur females." the Damn Guy replied.

"Okay. Who'll read first?" Yang asked.

"I will." Twilight raised her hand.

"Someone seems excited." Rainbow Dash smirked.

Twilight blushed, "Well pardon me if this book caught my interest." she said as Yang gave her the book, "OOF! It's a lot heavier than I thought... oh well... let's get started." she said as she began to read.

 **Where do you go after you die? Heaven, Hell, in-between or get reincarnated as a barnacle.**

"Okay... that's an ominous start." Sunset commented.

"Get reincarnated as a barnacle... men, that's punishment worst than death!" Naruto said.

"I rather go to hell than turn into one." Rainbow Dash said.

 **Maybe.**

"What does it meant by maybe?" Weiss asked indecorously.

"You mean it can happen?" Rarity panicked as she can't even imagine getting reincarnated into a barnacle.

 **But did you know that there is a world existed out there where is filled with different people from different worlds and dimensions. It was totally beautiful place to live, each country, region and village is mixed between medieval and modern but their are cities than lean on more to modern society.**

"Seems an interesting place." Blake commented wondering if Faunus such as herself can live there.

"A world we're a lot of people from different worlds and dimensions exist? That's amazing!" Twilight gasped in delight.

 **What the name of this world, you ask.**

 **Its called ZeroTopia!**

 **Whoever come up with that name must be lazy but better than nothing.**

Everyone then heard the Damn Guy snickering from the counter.

"It's a bland name but the concept of the world is really outstanding if you ask me." Sunset commented.

 **Anyways, are you interested in living in this place? You can actually but here's a catch...you need to be dead in order to live here. Don't believe me!? Go ask out one of it's residents like that one over there.**

Everyone then look at each other with wide eyes.

"This book is kidding right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Unfortunately not." the Damn Guy answered from the counter.

 **"I'm from Earth where most most normal people lived. Before I died, I was a violinist and I helped a friend return in playing the piano after his mother's death. After I died in illness, I was somehow brought here and despite missing my friends in the world of the living I was never lonely as I found new friends in this world and I can still play the violin." a young girl with a blond hair answered with a smile.**

"So ZeroTopia's residents does consists of formerly deceased people." Twilight stated.

"Oh... poor girl. Why does she had to die so young?" Fluttershy asked in sadness.

"I agree." Weiss said feeling bad for the girl especially since she's a violinist.

"Don't worry girls. Like she said, she's not alone in that world." Pinkie reassured with a big smile.

 **You heard her. The world of ZeroTopia's population are all people who had died. And no, this is not the same as that Afterlife High school from another realm. ZeroTopia is a world where the dead are given a second chance for a new life and even the bad people were given a second chance to redeem themselves. Yeah that's right, even the most disgusted criminals where given a second chance in this world.**

"The bad people gets to live a second chance in life!" Mato gasped in shock.

"I gotta admit that was unexpected." Ruby said.

"Well... that's good fur them. Hopefully they change fur the better." Applejack stated.

 **Life in ZeroTopia is indeed peaceful.**

"Yeah! What's the worse that could happen." Yang said.

 **Until some threat arrived.**

Everyone then glared at the blonde bombshell for jinxing it.

Yang nervously rubs the back of her head, "Ahehe... oops." she said.

 **Like an RKO out of nowhere, the world was invaded by different creatures that existed from other worlds such as giant spiders, black alien-like lizards, rogue robots, naked giants and even zombies! Where is Daryl Nixon when you need him!**

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeeked upon the mentioning of such creatures.

"My God! An invasion!" Mato gasped.

"Who's Daryl Nixon?" Ruby asked.

"Probably a character from another story." Blake answered.

 **The creator of ZeroTopia, who simply wanted to be called the Author, was not please with this. Someone out there was trying to destroy the peaceful world he build and of course, he can't let this slide.**

"No shit!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I gotta agree. Who would go and destroy such peaceful world!?" Sunset stated.

"Uhm... the bad guys." Ruby simply answered.

"That's totally obvious Ruby. But the answer is why?" Weiss stated.

 **He assigned a young man to lead a resistance that will get rid of the unwelcomed visitors.**

 **The young man in question was a skilled leader even before he died, in his world he lead a rebellion against a corrupt country led by his own father. And after dethroning his father, he later become the new emperor and fought in a war against the rebellions who turned their back on him, which he won. Later, he staged his death in order to finally set the country Japan free. He died a tyrant but he died a hero to who knew him well.**

"That's... really tragic." Blake stated in sadness.

"But what he did in the end is admirable. Sacrificing himself to free the said country despite dying as a tyrant." Sunset commented.

"He got my respect." Naruto said.

 **He has the ability by the way to control people but decided not to use it.**

"Really? Do such ability exist?" Twilight asked in interest.

"It's called a Geass." the Damn Guy answered from the counter.

"Geass?" Rarity repeated.

The Damn Guy nodded, "Geass is a mysterious ability that comes of in various form such as hearing other's thoughts, stopping time or even erasing someone's memory." he explained.

"Interesting." Twilight said.

"But why not use it?" Pinkie asked.

"I think it's because he had enough controlling people." the Damn Guy answered.

"That's understandable." Sunset said with sad eyes, she still remembers the time she mind-controlled people to do her biding. Applejack noticed her expression and puts a hand on her shoulders giving her a reassuring smile which she smiled back.

 **The young man would recruit a group of ninjas which include a perverted old man, a young man with pale eyes and an group of cloak ninjas with red cloud designs. He then recruited a group of assasins along with a blue haired general that seems lovestruck to a young male in the group. A young maiden who is very skilled in sword and is known as "Absolute Sword". A group of students known as SSS Brigade which is lead by a young girl and is accompanied by another girl with angel-like abilities. And finally, he recruited the people from his world that died in battles both from the rebellion and the knights, whom all use a humanoid war machine called Knightmare Frames.**

"Woah! That's a big line-up of badass fighters!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I'll say." Yang agreed.

Mato then noticed Naruto's widen eyes, "Naruto are you okay?" she asked in worry.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry... I'm just surprised to see my precious people living in another world." he said.

"Precious people?" Sunset asked.

Naruto nodded, "The ninjas mentioned in this book... they we're my comrades and the perverted old man... that's my Godfather." he revealed.

"You mean..." Ruby trails.

"Yeah. They died in my world." Naruto said.

Mato looks at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." she said.

Naruto shook his head before smiling, "Don't be. Besides I'm happy that they got a second chance in life. Though I find it funny, that they're working alongside with the Akatsuki." he said.

"Akatsuki?" Blake asked.

"The group of ninja wearing cloaks with red cloud design. They we're the bad guys back in my world." Naruto explained.

"Well that's definitely awkward." Mato stated.

"Wait a minute. If Naruto's comrades are in ZeroTopia, is it possible that someone we know would appear in this world as well." Weiss stated.

This got the girls thinking especially Ruby and Yang, they're wondering if there mom would appear in ZeroTopia.

 **They managed to get rid some of the invaders but that wasn't enough.**

"Damn it!" Naruto growled.

"I would definitely help them if I could get there." Yang said.

"Same here!" Rainbow Dash said.

 **The young leader then suggested to seek help from people from different worlds while the others agreed with his idea, some are nervous thanks to the possibility that they'll meet people they knew off. After a short debate, the Author agreed and open a portal where the young leader would go to different worlds to recruit.**

"Getting reinforcements huh? Nice move." Rainbow Dash said.

"I wonder what kind of people he'll be recruiting." Rarity thought out loud.

"Or the weapons they had." Ruby said with drool dripping from her mouth.

Everybody minus Team Rwby looks at her weird.

"She's a weapon dork." Yang said.

Ruby snapped from her thoughts, "It's weapon enthusiast!" she corrected.

"Still a dork." Yang said.

 **First he recruited some fighters from a Virtual Reality MMORPG which is a young swordsman in black clothing, his wife? a young maiden that use a fencing sword, a navigation pixie which was the couple's daughter and a green haired girl that use guns.**

Twilight was bewildered, "Can you actually recruit people from a virtual reality game? That's... impossible!" she claimed.

The Damn Guy chuckled, "You'll be surprised how advance the technology in their world had." he stated.

 **Then in another world in a school called Royal Biblia Academy, he recruited a young man who is known as the "Demon Candidate" and seven maidens known as the Trinity 7. Later, he went to the world where the assassins group originated from and recruited their strongest member, a young woman with black hair with red eyes that wields a long sword. Then he went to the world where the naked giants came from and recruited three teenagers who is a part of the resistance that slays the giants. He then recruited a group called The Seven Deadly Sins in a region of Britannia in another world. In another Earth, he recruited a muscular young man whom is the successor of the ancient assassination art of "Hokuto Shinken". From two more different Earths, he recruited a young man whom is a contractor and another is a prototype bionic-enhanced soldier with an obvious bionic arm. From a world where it was ruled by the Council of Six Nations, he recruited a young Saboteur and his group. Yet in another Earth, he hit jackpot when he recruited four super strong fighters knows as Saiyans, a namekian and a human with super powers. And lastly, he went back to his own world and recruited two persons he trust the most, a green haired immortal and his best friend.**

"My goodness! The universe does have a lot of interesting people!" Rarity claimed.

"This guys sounds badass!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"I like the guy with the bionic arm." Ruby claimed.

"This Saiyans seem interesting." Twilight said.

"Well I'm interested with the people from this Royal Biblia Academy." Weiss said.

 **While it did take them two months to get rid of the invaders but the combined forces of the residents and the offworlders managed to defeat each and every single one of them. After the battle, the twos sides took their chance to reunite with their once deceased friends and family, even former enemies gets along well with the others. The happiness that was shown by everyone warms the heart of the Author and decide to allow the offworlders to visit ZeroTopia anytime they want through portal machines that he secretly installed in each worlds.**

"That's sweet." Fluttershy said.

"A happy ending huh." Naruto said with a smile.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie cheered throwing confetti all over the place.

 **Later, while everyone is celebrating their victory. The young man who led the resistance and the Author had a private talk in a cabin not far way from the everyone. There, the young man revealed that one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins mentioned that he once encountered the black alien lizard in their world before and one of the Saiyans also told him the he encountered the naked giants in their world too.**

"Huh! So ZeroTopia is not the only world suffering from invasions." Naruto commented.

"And here we thought that everything is over." Rainbow Dash pouted.

 **The Author realized that whoever send those creatures in this world, is also attacking other worlds as well. Thinking deeply, he had to do something about this. Then a light bulb appeared over his head as he look at the young man and told him what his plan is.**

"I wonder what it is?" Sunset thought out loud.

 **Later, he and the young man decide to join the others where they announce their plans.**

 **The Author told everyone that they will build a dimensional organization that is dedicated to help other worlds that are in peril either from invaders or their own personal demons and as well recruit new members that can aid them. He also announced that the young man will once again lead the alliance and all of them are free to join the alliance. Everyone agreed to join because some of them gets to see other worlds, some gets to fight alongside with their friends again and some to meet new people.**

"An organization that fends off invaders! Sign me up!" Rainbow Dash said with a big smile.

"The organization is a wonderful idea! I'm definitely looking forward on how'll it go." Sunset said.

"I'm glad that everyone gets to be together again." Ruby said.

"Even if it includes their former enemies." Blake stated.

 **Then a young normal looking young man came and told them that he wants join as well but he told them that he has no abilities and skills but still wanted to fight.**

"Well... what help can he do if he has no abilities." Weiss said.

"At least he wants to help rather than being a coward." Applejack chastised.

"That I admire." Weiss replied.

 **This got the Author thinking again while the other members of the resistance have normal humans but they got the skills and weapons and experience in battle while the brave young man clearly don't. It was a shame but he had to tell the young man that he can't join but before he can speak the perverted old ninja spoke and told them that young man may have no abilities but doesn't mean he can't gain them.**

"Really?" Twilight asked.

Naruto smirked, "I think my Godfather had a point." he said.

 **The old ninja suggested that they should train normal humans how to use chakra, magic, martial arts, guns and other ways to fight.**

"I got to admit that's a good idea." Weiss commented.

 **This got the Author with another a brilliant idea and announce that aside from the organization, they will also building an academy where they can train normal humans to fight and as well to mingle with different people.**

"So it's like Beacon Academy!" Ruby claimed.

"Beacon Academy?" Mato asked.

"It's an academy that trains upcoming hunters and huntresses." Weiss proudly explained.

"So you girls are huntresses then." Naruto stated.

"Yup! And Ruby here is our leader." Yang said.

"Woah! That's very admirable." Sunset said.

Ruby smiled while rubbing the back of her head.

 **Everyone agrees with his plans as they wanted to attend this academy while the elder ninjas, the two saiyans, the namekian and one of the Trinity 7 volunteered to be teachers and trainers of this academy.**

 **The young leader was also assign as the Head Master which cause him to scratch his head but nonetheless agreed with it.**

"This Author sure loves to shove responsibility to other persons." Blake commented.

"Like how he shoved ya guys here." the Damn Guy said from the counter.

"Wait! The Author is responsible of bringing us here!" Weiss exclaimed in shock earning a nod from the Damn Guy.

"So I guess he wants to see our reactions about this story." Sunset claimed.

"Eeyup!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **Finally, after a year, the organization named as All Worlds Alliance or AWA is fully functional. Each members will be sent to different worlds to help a threat and as well recruit new allies. The academy called AWA Academy is now open for students from the different side of the universe.**

 **And now a new story is about to begin.**

"Wait a minute! The story was just beginning!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess what Twilight read was just a prologue." Sunset stated.

"Exactly." the Damn Guy said.

"Well how about reading the next chapter. I'm really curious how this All Worlds Alliance works." Yang said.

"Ditto." Naruto said.

"I want to get back home but the story did caught my interest." Weiss said.

Then suddenly Ruby's stomach made a noise making her blush, "Ahehehe... guess I'm hungry." she said.

"Well... I suggest ya guys come over here and get some snacks." the Damn Guy offered.

"That's cool! Might as well have some snack while reading the next chapter." Yang said.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the fic and the characters appearing in this chapter. Except for the Damn Guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting some snacks and drinks from the counter, everyone are gathered back again in the lounge.

"Okay who's reading next?" Twilight asked.

"I will!" Ruby volunteered as Twilight tossed the book to her lap, "Oof! You're right... it is heavy..." she wheezed before reading it.

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy-**

 **(insert medieval music)**

"Hmm... a fitting music." Weiss commented.

"Meh! They could have chosen a much uplifting music but it's not bad." Rainbow Dash said.

 **Its been a year ever since the battle against the invaders that attacked ZeroTopia and the part where the Author and the young man announce the formation of the organization, All Worlds Academy or AWA whom's purpose is to protect and lend a helping hand to different worlds. Another thing that was announced is the formation of an academy that will the place where different people and species can learn about a lot of things from different worlds and as well to interact with one another and another purpose is to train normal people how to fight.**

"This is so fascinating!" Twilight said in delight.

"It is." Blake said with a smile on her face especially the fact that the place allows different species to interact.

 **Its called the AWA Academy, move over Beacon!**

"What? Is this book disrespecting Beacon!?" Weiss snapped.

"Yeah! Beacon is a really cool place you know!" Ruby added.

"Ya know there's no point arguing with a book." Applejack said with a deadpanned look.

The two girls blushed.

 **The academy is a large octagon shaped facility where the length and width of each building is as similar to the White House and each building has eight colors: red, yellow, green, blue, pink, orange, white and black, each building also has 50 classrooms inside. In the middle of the octagon is a spacious lot that is likely resembles a park, three fountains are found at the front of the red, white and green building, several benches, food stands and different kinds of plants are scattered in the place but in the very middle is a a clock tower that resembles the Big Ben of what is purpose is a story for another time.**

Everyone especially Team Rwby jaws drop upon seeing the sight of the massive academy.

"I take it back... it's a lot cooler than Beacon." Ruby said with wide eyes.

"I hate to admit it but you're right." Weiss said half-heartedly.

"It's nice. But ah still prefer Canterlot High." Applejack said.

"Ditto." Pinkie agreed.

 **Behind the octagon school are many grounds that are use for physical activities such as a basketball court, a gymnasium, a soccer field, a track field, school pools, a football filed and lastly is a stadium where fighters gets to spar with one another.**

Rainbow's eyes began to shine like stars upon setting sights of the various sports field, "This. Is. Awesome!" she cheered.

Rarity giggled, "An expected reaction from the Canterlot's Star Athlete." she said.

 **This also the opening of AWA Academy and we see a lot of students of all ages walking around looking for their designated classrooms.**

"So aside from different species, people of all ages can attend this academy." Sunset stated.

"Well that's makes it more awesome! Think about the experienced fighters attending there!" Yang said excitedly.

 **Which brings us now to this person.**

 **Walking around dumbly in one of the school's massive hallway where the floor is made of pure titanium(nice!). This person is a 20 year old male, has a short blond hair with an elastic forehead protector wrap around his forehead(of course), he has blue eyes and three-whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and an armband wrap around his left sleeve, he wears orange pants and blue sandals. This is Naruto Uzumaki the knucklehead ninja from Konoha and no, he is not he main man of this fanfic.**

"Woah! There's me! Shame that I'm not the main character." Naruto commented.

"Wait a minute! You're 20 years old?" Weiss asked indecorously.

"Uh yeah... is that a problem?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much. Is just that we thought your in the same age as us." Weiss replied.

 **And who is the main character? You'll find out soon.**

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash whined raising her hands in the air, "Tell us who it is?" she demanded.

"Rainbow Dash! Please calm down, we'll find out soon." Rarity chastised.

 **Now where were we? Oh, right!**

 **"Okay, I'm sooo lost!'' Naruto said. No shit Sherlock!**

Naruto snickered, "Can't believe that the book responded from what I just said." he said.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Mato stated.

 **He kept looking around to find where he needs to go but to no-avail. He scratch the back of his head in frustration.**

 **"Yo, gaki! Need help?'' Naruto was surprised when a familiar voice greeted him.**

Naruto blinks, "Oooh... boy... tell me he's not who I think it is." he said.

 **He turned around and met the person who greeted him. The person is a tall man in his 30s. The man has a pale, blue-green skin and blue-hair styled like a shark's fin, he also wears a forehead protector. He wore a black cloak with red clouds design, a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak that holds a giant buster sword in place, dark pants and sandals. His small, round, white eyes are hidden behind by a black aviator glasses. Naruto is all too familiar to Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the criminal organization, Akatsuki.**

"Kisame Hoshigaki... I knew the Akatsuki are good guys now in this work but it feels awkward meeting a former enemy." Naruto commented.

"You think he still had some hidden agenda?" Blake asked suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged, "He's dead back in my world, so I had no idea." he replied.

 **Then Kisame glared at me.**

"Okay! Now that's creepy!" Mato claimed.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeak.

 **Oops! Sorry...I mean former criminal organization.**

"How did he do that?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Maybe because his aware that this story is written by someone and probably aware that we're reading it!" Pinkie claimed in fast phase.

Everyone looks at her weird.

"Ah'll pretend ah didn't hear that." Applejack said.

 **Kisame grinned before turning his attention back to Naruto.**

 **"So, how ya doin' gaki?'' Kisame asked with a grin.**

 **"Fine...but I seem can't to find my classroom and with a hallway this big I'm bound to get lost!" Naruto complained with a pout.**

"It looks like that you get along well with him." Sunset stated.

 **Kisame laughed at Naruto's childishness, even he is 20, Naruto still acts like a child.**

"You're 20 years old yet you still act like a child!" Weiss said indecorously.

Before Naruto could speak the Damn Guy spoke first, "Nothing wrong with that Miss Schnee. The best way to live a FULL LIFE is to be a child, no matter what the age." he said.

Everyone looks at him in surprise.

"Huh... I guess he does have a point." Twilight said.

 **Ever since he was brought back to life in ZeroTopia and reuniting with Itachi, he vows to make himself better and if he ever gets the chance to visit his world , the first person he'll help is this runt in front of him or that guy with fuzzy eyes brows that he fought several times.**

"That's really sweet of him." Rarity commented.

"I guess bad guys do deserve a second chance in life." Blake said with a smile.

"Fuzzy eyebrows?" Ruby asked.

Naruto groaned, "Don't get me started." he said.

 **"I think you should check your tablet and find your name profile in the academy's webpage and you'll see your schedule there.'' Kisame said.**

 **Naruto did just that. He check his tablet that was given to him by the school, in fact every student has a tablet. It took him a while but he manage to use the device properly thanks to a girl with blond hair that plays a violin.**

 **"AHA! There it is, I'm part of Class 1 in building orange!'' Naruto said excitedly knowing he is going to a class situated in a building with his favorite color.**

"You're favorite color is orange?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! Orange is an awesome color!" Naruto replied with pride.

"I find the color ridiculous." Weiss said.

Naruto gasped in shock, "YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK!" he said viciously scaring Weiss and indirectly, Fluttershy who hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"EEKK! I TAKE IT BACK!" Weiss shrieked.

Sunset whispered at Twilight, "Remind me not to make any bad comments about orange." she said.

 **"What's up with you and orange?'' Kisame muttered, "Anyway, I'm also part of class 1 so we are classmates, so i think we should go together.'' he said.**

 **"Beats standing here, let's go!" Naruto said cheerfully which got Kisame once again laughing.**

 **So the two former enemies head towards their class and while at it, Naruto decided to ask Kisame about something.**

 **"Hey Kisame, I was wondering about that new sword behind you, where did you get it?''**

"Oooh! A sword!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Dork." Yang said.

"Enthusiast!" Ruby corrected.

"Still dork." this time everyone said it much to Ruby's shock.

 **Kisame then grabbed his sword to show it to Naruto. The sword was black and shiny and is about the same size as the Ero-Sennin.**

 **"I was weaponless when I came here so I've been using different weapons even during the invasion and when it was over, a girl named Lisbeth came to me and forged me this buster sword and man, she did good! It may not be alive like Samehada but it can still deal a lot of damage." Kisame explained before putting his sword way.**

 **"That's cool!" Naruto said in awe though he is surprised that Kisame is part of the group that fought the invaders a year ago.**

"That's an awesome looking sword!" Rainbow Dash claimed.

"Oh I wish I could take a closer look at that sword." Ruby said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Rubes! We'll see it in action soon." Yang reassured.

 **Then the two came in front a a cylinder-shape machine which is glowing blue with several device inside.**

"What's that?" Mato asked.

 **"What this?'' Naruto asked.**

 **"This is a transporter pod! The academy is so huge that it'll take you hours from walking and so to make it easy they build this machine which is powered by magic so we don't have to tire ourselves from walking or running.'' Kisame explained which Naruto nodded understanding how convenient this machine. Plus, who in the right mind would walk around from this massive hallways.**

"That's really convenient." Twilight said in delight, "Going around the school will be easier with that machine." she stated.

"Yeah. Especially with a school that big." Sunset said.

 **Somewhere in white building, a guy with black and yellow scarf on his forehead, sneezed.**

Everyone burst into laughter.

 **The two then entered the pod and Naruto estimated that it can carry four people, then he watch Kisame began typing on a device with the word class 1 then the two dissapeared after a bright light engulfs them.**

 **The later appeared in another pod right in front of their classroom.**

 **"That was awesome!'' Naruto said with his arms in the air, like a person who just enjoyed riding a roller coaster.**

"It feels that way? Men, now I wanna know how that machine works !" Rainbow Dash claimed.

"Sounds like fun!" Pinkie cheered.

"It's a not a ride you two." Weiss scoffed.

 **"Whoever come up with this, is real genius!'' Kisame added.**

"I agree!" Twilight, Sunset and Ruby said at the same time.

 **The two entered the orange colored classroom which is empty. On the right are stair-like desk similar to those they used when he was back in Konoha, Naruto estimated the the class has 30 students in it judging by number of desk. On the left, was the the assumed teacher's table with a built-in projector facing the huge white board on front. The windows are also huge which is drap with orange curtains.**

"It really looks like the classroom we used back in my world." Naruto commented.

"Same in Beacon." Yang said.

Ruby then turns to the Mane 7, "How about you girls?" she said.

"Our desks are separated." Rarity answered.

"Same with me." Mato said.

 **"Nice!' Naruto said.**

 **"I agree with ya.''**

 **"You think I should run as class representative?'' Naruto asked with a cheeky grin on his face.**

 **"Stick to being Hokage'' Kisame rebutted.**

 **''Uuu..."**

"W-what is that sound?" Fluttershy squeeked in fear.

 **The two guys head perk up when they heard someone...moaning.**

Everyone looks at each other.

"Moaning?" Ruby asked.

"Tell me it isn't what I think it is." Blake said whom is all too familiar with the sounds of moaning.

 **"W-what was that...a ghost?'' Naruto asked shakingly as his fear of ghost kicks in, "or am I hearing things.'' he said hoping its not really a ghost that made that sound.**

Yang snickered, "That's rich. You're afraid of ghost." she said.

Naruto pouted, "Well... I wish I wasn't. But my fear of ghost stems from the fact that I was completely alone during my childhood without any parents to comfort you." he started, "I mean without a parent... who will tell you that ghost aren't real... I never really gotten over my fear and sadly... I may never will." he sadly.

Everyone looks at him sadly, Yang even stopped snickering after hearing the reason of his fear. Then suddenly Pinkie jumps into Naruto and gave him a tight hug.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto said in shock.

"Don't worry Naru! Don't be sad, your not alone anymore right? I'm going to help you keep on smiling and help you get rid of that fear of yours!" Pinkie declared.

"Really?"

"Absolutely!"

Everyone including the Damn Guy smiled at Pinkie.

 **"Nah, I can hear it too and I doubt its a ghost so stop shaking.'' Kisame said in annoyance while looking at Naruto. Geez, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War is afraid of ghost, how embarrassing.**

"Phew!" Naruto said.

"Come on Naru! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks Pinkie but uhh... would you please let go off me."

"Nope! I kinda like hugging you!"

"PINKIE!" the Mane 7 shouted.

 **"uuummm...''**

"Okay... I'm really hoping it's not what I think it is." Blake said in panic.

 **There is it again and a lot louder but this time the two follow where it came from. They went up to the desks on further back and when the two look behind the last desk and what they saw got Naruto's face red while Kisame has a cheshire-like grin.**

"What? What did they saw?" Ruby asked.

"And why Naruto's face red?" Mato asked.

"I think I got the idea of what Blake is thinking right now." Yang commented with a smirk.

 **Behind the desk were two girls. The first one is a slightly taller girl that has a shoulder-length red hair with an ahoge and a white ribbon is tied to the left side of her hair. The second girl was a lot shorter, she has a bright orange hair and wears flower hair bands that holds her pigtails. Both are wearing green coat uniform, white button-up shirt with a blue & green plaid skirt.**

 **What are they doing that got Naruto's face turn red.**

 **The two girls are lying on their seats while KISSING! Where the red head is on top completely dominating the orange hair girl. And the two has no idea that someone are watching them kiss, moan and whatever indecent things they doing.**

Everyone minus the Damn Guy and Pinkie faces turns red.

"WHAT THE HAY!?" Applejack, Twilight, Sunset and Rainbow Dash shouted altogether in shock.

"That I didn't expect..." Naruto muttered with blood running down his nose.

"Ooh..." Pinkie cooed.

"Jesus! Mary! Joseph!" Mato randomly said.

"Goodness gracious!" Rarity gasped as she almost fainted.

Fluttershy.. she fainted.

Yang smirked, "Go girls!" she cheered.

"This is so indecent!" Weiss yelled.

Blake for some reason is writing on a small notebook.

Ruby blinks, "What's going on?" she asked completely oblivious.

The Damn Guy howled in laughter from the counter.

"Oh Rubes! Please remain clueless as ever!" Yang said joining the laughter.

 **They stayed like for a second before Kisame broke silence.**

 **"Hello ladies, mind telling us what are you doing?'' Kisame asked with an amused smirk.**

 **The two girls then froze when they heard a voice. The two slowly look behind them revealing the red heads's ruby eyes and the orange head's emerald eyes. Both had sweat dripping on the back of their heads with a few tears in their eyes and saw a blond boy and an older man looking at them.**

"I think I know where this is going." Naruto said with tissues clogged in his nose.

 **"Umm...hi?!'' Naruto greeted them nervously.**

 **"KYAAAAAAAA!'' the two girls screamed in terror.**

 **"YAAAAAAAHH!'' Naruto then screamed from their screaming.**

 **"Ah! Music to my ears." try guessing who said that.**

The Damn Guy and Yang we're laughing loudly.

"Naruto? Why do you have to scream as well?" Twilight asked.

Naruto shrugged, "He probably got startled." he replied.

"I'm guessing the person who said the last part is Kisame." Blake said with a blank look.

Naruto chuckled, "He may be a good guy now but Kisame is still Kisame." he stated.

 **Later...**

 **"Sorry for scaring the two of you.'' Naruto apologized to the now calm girls whom's faces are still red while Kisame has his hand on his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing.**

"Can Kisame please stop laughing... haven't he had enough laughter for the day." Rarity chastised.

 **"I-i-its okay...right, Yuu?" The girl named Haruka Takayama said nervously while looking to the other girl.**

 **"But they still saw us, Haruka, you baka!" the girl named Yuu Sonoda pouted, she really doesnt like other people knowing her relationship to Haruka.**

"Ouch!" Yang winced.

 **"S-sorry...'' Haruka wimpered as Yuu is angry at her again.**

 **"Hey Yuu isn't it?'' Naruto asked while Yuu look at him, "Don't be so bad at her plus what we saw was an accident, it wasn't her intentions for this to happen, so please forgive her.'' Naruto said calmly while Kisame smiled at the blond's maturity.**

Naruto blinks before smiling.

Pinkie noticed his smile and quickly hugs him again, "That's it Naru! Keep on smiling like that!" she cheered.

"Pinkie... need... air..." Naruto wheezed for air.

 **Yuu seems to get what he said so she turns to Haruka, "All right, I forgive you, Haruka." she said while looking sternly at her.**

 **"Yuu-chan!'' Haruka happily glomped Yuu which annoys her a bit.**

"They're an awkward couple." Sunset commented.

"Does anyone not disturb of their relationship?" Weiss asked indecorously.

"I think we're okay with it... kinda." Rainbow Dash said.

 **Naruto sweatdrop on how Haruka clings on Yuu, then he realized something.**

 **"So...are you in a relationship?'' the knucklehead asked.**

 **"Umm...you can say that...'' Haruka answered sheepishly while scratching her cheek.**

 **"Its weird isn't it?'' Yuu asked sadly.**

 **"Well it is weird to be honest but who am I to stop you two if you like each other that much, I mean love has a lot of different forms so yours is fine, believe it!'' said the blond knucklehead who took years to realize his feelings for his fiancee.**

"I agree with my counterpart. It's weird but it's their life, who am I to judge who they want to love." Naruto stated.

"I totally agree with you." Blake said.

 **"Yeah! Plus its not like you're the only one who have kissed the same sex...right, Naruto?'' Kisame added the shifted to Naruto with an amused face.**

 **"Yeah he's ri-wait!'' Naruto said before snapping head towards Kisame, "H-how did you know that?'' he chuckled nervously.**

"WHAT!?" the girls and Naruto shouted altogether.

Everyone then looks at Naruto weirdly prompting the blonde to speak, "First things first, I am not into men! And second, what happened back then was an accident." he explained.

"Suuurrreeee." Yang said with a teasing grin.

"I'm serious!"

 **"Eh! Really!?'' Haruka asked with hearts in her eyes. She is the type of person who gets excited when other people has a relationship with the same sex.**

 **"Believe it or not, this blond right here kissed one of his friends when he was twelve.'' Kisame explained which cause Haruka to squeel, Yuu to look at Naruto in shock and the blond himself was shock when Kisame revealed one of his embarrassing moments.**

"You kissed each other from that age!?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Like I said it was an accident! Me and that guy were glaring each other that time when an idiot accidentally pushed causing my lips to touch his!" Naruto explained.

"Still... you kissed him." Yang pressed further.

"And I hate it!"

 **"You son of a...where did you find out!?'' Naruto asked in slight anger.**

 **"White hair, old and writes porn novel." Kisame answered with a smirk.**

"I'm gonna castrate that damn Ero-sennin!" Naruto growled.

"N-Naruto! Please calm down! And don't do that, he's your Godfather!" Mato pleaded.

"Still gonna castrate him!"

Sunset turns to everyone, "I think we should refrain from making him angry." she suggested.

Yang pouted, "Come on! Where's the fun in that?" she whined.

"Fun? Look at Fluttershy! She's totally terrified at Naruto right now!" Rainbow Dash said pointing at the shaking timid girl behind Applejack.

 **"Damn that Ero-sennin!'' Naruto cursed a certain sage while clunching his fist. He is indeed grateful that he met his Godfather again in this world but he still can't tolerate his teasing and perverted habits. Then he noticed the two girls looking at him strangely, Haruka specifically. "Oy! Don't look at me like that! That was an accident! I'm not into men! And I already had a girlfriend!'' he explained while waving his arms in desperation to save his image from this girls.**

"You had a girlfriend?" Rarity asked.

"I have one back home... so Pinkie, please let go of me." Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

Pinkie stares at him for a minute, "Nope!" she replied.

"PINKIE!" the girls shouted.

 **"I-is that so...'' Haruka said dejectedly, the shine in her eyes turned hollow.**

"I'm disappointed too!" Yang pouted.

"YAAAAANGG!" her team shouted.

Yang raised her hands up, "All right! All right!" she said.

 **"Why are you so disappointed!?'' Naruto yelled.**

 **"Haruka! You're embarrassing him and yourself!'' Yuu chastised.**

"And Yang stopped angering Naruto!" Weiss scolded.

 **Before their conversation goes nowhere, a young man entered the room with a big smile on his face.**

 **"YOSHA! I'M HERE!'' he shouted with his arms stretch out.**

 **The four turn their attention to the new comer. The young man has black hair with stitches underneath his left eye and a strawhat on the the of his head. He wears a red unbuttoned sea captain's coat revealing his X-shape scar on his chest(Haruka and Yuu cringed at his scar while Naruto and Kisame is interested on how he got that), blue shorts with a yellow sash tied around his waist and some slippers. He then saw the four and casually smiled and wave at them.**

"He's an energetic one." Sunset commented.

"He kinda reminds me of myself." Naruto said.

 **"Hey! You guys must be my classmates!'' he said with a big grin.**

 **"Uhh...right...who are you by the way?'' Naruto asked while Kisame is reading the young man's profile in his tablet.**

 **"Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And one day will be the King of Pirates!'' Luffy greeted.**

"Wait! Did ah hear that right? He's pirate!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I find that hard to believe." Weiss stated.

"Well... looks can be deceiving." Sunset said.

 **The others introduces themselves when Yuu realize something.**

 **"Wait! You're a pirate!?'' Yuu asked with stars in her yes.**

 **"Yup!''**

 **"He is not kidding, young Luffy here is a notorious pirates that has a bounty of 500,000,000 beli!'' Kisame said impressed on how this goofy boy got that large bounty on his head.**

"What!?" everyone except the Damn Guy, Naruto and Pinkie shouted.

"And they let someone like him in the academy!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I think the academy has its reasons for accepting him." Blake stated as she kinda relates with Luffy. She was a former member of a criminal organization but was still accepted in Beacon.

 **"Woah!'' Naruto whispered with a smile, he and this guy could get along.**

Naruto grinned, "I agree with that." he said.

 **"W-wait...that does mean his a bad person?'' Haruka asked in fear as she knows that pirates are criminals wandering in the sea.**

 **"Well there are bad pirates out there but that doesn't mean that there aren't any good ones, so don't worry I'm a good guy, shishishishi!'' Luffy explained reassuring the red head.**

 **"I agree! In my world there are bad ninjas but at the same time there are good ninjas.'' Naruto said sending a Maito Guy like thumbs-up and grin to Luffy whom give a thumbs-up back to him too.**

"That's true. Whether you're a pirate or ninja doesn't really mean that you're bad. It depends on the person." Naruto stated.

"I totally agree with you." Blake said.

"By the way, what's with the thumbs-up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Naruto groaned, "Don't get me started." he said.

 **"Wait your are ninja?'' Yuu once again asked in excitement.**

 **"Yeah. Me and Kisame here are ninja.'' Naruto said while Kisame nodded.**

 **"So what about the two of you?'' Kisame asked the two girls.**

 **"Oh, the two of us are just normal girls, we got invited to attend here after an incident plus Yuu wants to meet different people from other worlds.'' Haruka explained and what of incident she is talking about is a story for another time.**

"So in other words, they're totally normal." Yang commented.

"Aww... and I thought they had some sort of weapons." Ruby said in disappointment.

"Ruby... not everyone in this academy are fighters and you cannot expect every characters here to have weapons." Weiss chastised making Ruby pout.

 **"Hmm, that's understandable." Kisame admitted with a nod.**

 **"Naru-kun! Naru-kun! Can you show me ninja moves?!'' Yuu asked giddily while Haruka and Naruto were surprised by the nickname.**

 **"Ooo...I wanna see it too!'' Luffy followed with stars in his eyes.**

 **Before Naruto can answer four more individuals entered the room, three boys and one girl to be exact. The first male has a spiky pink hair, he wears a scarf around his neck, black vest, white baggy shorts and sandals. The second male is a fairly tall with spiky orange hair, he wears slim fitting gray blazer with black shirt underneath, black pants and red shoes. The third male has white hair swept to one side with red eyes and on his head is a sweatband, he has an exaggerated facial expressions, he wears a yellow and black jacket, maroon pants and yellow & black sneakers. The last one is a petite young girl with ash blonde hair that is styled in pigtails with emerald eyes similar to Yuu, she wears a black trench coat over a white blouse,yellow sweater vest, and green tie,a red plaid skirt,white gloves and black boots with buckles.**

"They seem like pretty interesting people." Sunset commented.

"I wonder what they can do." Twilight said.

 **The girl noticed the five.**

 **"Oh, hello there!'' the girl greeted.**

 **"Yo! Guess were classmates.'' Naruto the defacto leader of the five answered.**

 **''My name is Maka Albarn.'' Maka introduced herself then she gestured to the white hair boy, "And this is my partner, Soul!'' she said.**

 **"Yo, the names Soul Eater Evans! Nice to meet you!'' Soul greeted cooly while showing his sharp teeth scaring Haruka a bit.**

Both Fluttershy and Mato squeak upon seeing his sharp teeth.

"That guy better go to the dentist and get his teeth fix." Rainbow Dash commented.

 **"Sup! The name is Ichigo Kurosaki.'' the orange haired male greeted despite the frown on his face.**

 **"Hey guys! I'm Natsu Dragneel!'' the pink haired boy greeted which such energy before looking at Naruto and Luffy, "Hey, you two looked very strong, wanna fight me!?'' he asked raising his fist earning a gasp from everyone.**

"Woah! He challenged them in a fight right of the bat? I like this guy." Yang said.

 **"A fight? Sure I'm in!'' Naruto accepted while cranking his neck.**

 **"Yosh! Let's do this!'' Luffy followed.**

 **"All right! I'm all fired u-''**

 **"MAKA CHOP!''**

 **POW!**

 **And that, Natsu is on the floor with a lump on his head when hit his cranium with a book.**

Everyone flinched... that's got to hurt.

"Did she just got him with a book?" Twilight asked in disbelief, she also can't believe that someone would use a book like that.

"Looks like it. And seems very effective." Applejack said.

"Maybe I should use a book this way to discipline Yang and Ruby." Weiss suggested.

"Or whenever Rainbow Dash is lazing in her studies." Rarity added.

Yang, Ruby and Rainbow Dash cringed while hoping the two never learns it.

 **"No fighting on the first day of school! Didn't your friend Erza told you that!?'' Maka scolded the pink head on the floor while tapping the book on her shoulder.**

 **"But Maka...'' Natsu whined.**

 **"No buts and you two don't just agree quickly with this guy!'' Maka said while looking at Naruto and Luffy.**

 **"YES MAAM!'' the two answered without hesitation. They don't want that thick book hitting their noggins and by the looks of the boy on the floor, it must be painful.**

"No kidding." Naruto said.

 **"See what I had to deal everyday.'' Soul whispered to Ichigo.**

 **"Well at least she's doing the right thing.'' Ichigo said understanding what Maka is doing. After all, he has an dad with a ridiculous amount of energy that he beats around daily.**

"Guess his dad is really annoying." Sunset commented.

 **Then another girl entered the room. The girl has a petite body and has long flowing orange hair. She wears a white blouse with blue tie, gray plaid skirt and black boots.**

 **Luffy is the first to notice her but...**

 **"Hey Nami! I didn't know we share the same class!'' Luffy called and weird that he knows the word "share''.**

"Does this guy had limited vocabulary?" Weiss asked indecorously.

"Don't want to be rude but he does look uneducated." Twilight stated.

 **The girl in question blinks in confusion.**

"Why is she confused?" Mato asked.

"My guess is that Luffy has mistaken her for another person he knows." Blake said.

"How much of an idiot this guy is!?" Weiss exclaimed.

 **"Someone you know, Luffy?'' Haruka asked.**

 **"One of my crewmates and my navigator." Luffy answered.**

 **"Hold on! You're mistaking me with someone else!'' the girl stated angrily before puffing her chest, "My name is Lina Inverse and I'm a very powerful sorceress.'' she introduced herself proudly.**

"Sorceress?'' Ruby repeated.

"That means she could use magic!" Twilight gasped in delight.

"You think her magic is as strong as the Elements?'' Sunset mused.

"Elements?'' Mato asked.

"I'll explain later.'' Sunset replied.

 **"Not one of those girls again.'' Ichigo muttered.**

 **"Oh...'' Luffy said while staring at her, "Then you must be Nami's twin sister!'' he claimed with a straight face.**

Everyone minus Weiss burst into laughter.

"Where did he get such conclusion!?'' Weiss asked indecurously.

 **This cause to Naruto, Kisame, Yuu and Soul to burst into laughter. While Maka and Ichigo looks at Luffy ridiculously, Natsu is still on the floor in pain and Haruka tilts her head.**

 **Lina is currently boiling in anger he was about to strangle the strawhat wearing boy when Maka stood in front of her grabbing her shoulders.**

 **"Please calm down Inverse-san, I don't think his teasing you.'' Maka reasoned. Lina look at her for a bit before she sigh calming down a bit then Maka turns at the laughing bunch, "And you, people please stop laughing!'' she scolded as the laughing stops but not entirely as Naruto and Kisame continued to snicker.**

 **"Why does this idiot thinks I'm this Nami girl? Lina asked in frustration.**

 **"Don't let it get in to you.''**

"This girl seems to like the role as a peace keeper.'' Blake stated.

"I hate those kind of people.'' Yang quipped.

"You're just saying that because people tend to stop you whenever you start a senseless brawl.'' Weiss chastised.

"I'm not denying it.''

 **"Wait! You said your a sorceress! Does that means you use magic? That's awesome!" Yuu once again with stars in her eyes got excited.**

 **"Of course. I am! I'm the greatest!'' Lina boasted after hearing a praise which cause the rest to sweat drop.**

"She slightly reminds me of Trixie.'' Sunset said earning several groans from Mane 7.

"Who's Trixie?'' Naruto asked.

"A troublemaker and a show off.'' Sunset replied.

 **Then suddenly Natsu stood up looking at Lina, "You're sorceress? Then how about you and I had a figh-'' he said but was cut off when Maka hits him again with a book.**

 **"I told you no fighting!'' she scolded.**

"Really loves the role as peace keeper.'' Blake repeated.

"Aw come on! Let them fight!'' Yang demanded.

"Hush you!'' both Weiss and Rarity said at the same time.

 **"Eheheh...seems I came across with an interesting bunch." Lina chuckled nervously.**

 **"Oh you have no idea.'' Kisame said.**

 **Then three girls entered the first girl girl is small with a short brown hair with yellow eyes, she wears a white sailor uniform over her swimsuit and the odd thing is while she is wearing brown shoes, she isn't wearing any pants. The second girl is slightly taller to the first girl, she has a long blond hair styled in an odango-pigtails with blue eyes, she wears a white sailor uniform, blue skirt that reached her knees and black shoes. The last girl is the tallest and the eldest out of the three, she has a long brownish red hair that is tied in a side tail with blue eyes, she wears a white military uniform with blue shoulder pads & black belt, blue business skirt, white stockings and blue sneakers.**

Ruby looks up from the book before turning to everyone who shares a weird look on their face.

"Did you read that right?'' Rainbow Dash started, "That girl isn't wearing any pants?'' she asked.

"Umm... yes...'' Ruby replied.

Then both Rarity and Weiss let out a loud shriek, "Merciful heavens! What is that girl thinking!?'' Rarity shouted in disbelief.

"A girl shouldn't walk around pantsless!" Weiss followed.

"Calm down you two! I think there's a reasonable explanation why she is not wearing any pants!'' Sunset reasoned despite being weird out herself.

"Please continue reading Ruby.'' Fluttershy said as Ruby got back to reading.

 **"I told you were on time.'' the small girl said.**

 **"I rushed myself for nothing." the girl with odango-pigtails said with a sigh.**

 **"Its better than being late.'' the eldest girl said then she look around the room and its occupants but the one caught her attention is the pink head clunching the back of his head on the floor.**

 **"W-what happened in here?'' the elder girl asked in concern.**

 **Maka noticed what she meant and decided to explain everything to her.**

 **"Oh good, I thought something happened'' she said in relief, "By the way, my name is Nanoha Takamachi and I'm looking forward to get to know all of you.'' she introduced herself calmly.**

 **"Hi! My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm new here!'' the girl with odango-pigtails falls short of introducing herself in nervousness.**

 **"Umm...we are all new here...'' Naruto said then he heard Kisame coughed, "Except him.'' he corrected while jabbing his thumb to Kisame.**

"Does no noticed that one girl isn't wearing any pants?'' Rainbow Dash asked indecurously.

 **"Oh, sorry...'' Usagi apologized in embarrassment.**

 **"Hey its alright!'' Naruto reassuring her, she smiled at him.**

 **Then the last girl decide to finally introduced herself.**

 **"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji, thank you for having me as your classmate.'' she said with a bow.**

 **"Yeah, nice having you...'' Ichigo greeted her but trailed off when he notice something's wrong with her, "WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!?'' he shouted with his face turning red.**

Yang then began to laugh, "That's the reaction we've been waiting for!'' she pointed out.

 **The other males in the room look at her and their faces all turn red except Luffy and Kisame and as well as Natsu whom is still on the floor. The girls are also in shock about this.**

 **"Y-you boys turn away now!'' Maka ordered and they did all except Luffy.**

"What? What a pervert!" Weiss claimed.

 **"Huh!? There is nothing wrong with her.'' he said in confusion, only to turn his back when Maka raised her book.**

 **"Okay...why are you walking around like that?'' the bewildered Lina asked.**

 **"Umm...'' Yoshika tried to answer but can't find the right words to say.**

 **Luckily, Nanoha who knows the situation about her home world decided to explain things to everyone.**

"Please do tell us." Sunset said.

 **"So your world are invaded by aliens called Neuroi and the only ones who can fight them are the so-called witches that uses a flying mechanism called Strikers that you wear on your legs.'' Maka said keeping the information in her brain.**

"Aliens?" Fluttershy squeeked in fear.

"Okay... that's definitely a scary world to live in." Applejack commented.

"That's quite the origin but it still doesn't explain why she's not wearing any pants!" Weiss stated.

"Well... it did said that she wears a flying mechanism called Strikers on their legs. I guess wearing pants or skirts probably gets in the way." Twilight thought out loud.

"Yur damn right!" The Damn Guy called.

 **"That is scary.'' Haruka commented while Yuu nodded furiously.**

 **"Japan's name in your world is Fuso, man that's new.'' Ichigo commented.**

 **"Anyway, that explains why but next time, please wear a skirt since your not in your world right now.'' Maka reasoned.**

 **"All right.'' Yoshika agreed.**

 **"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'' a voice boomed startling everyone.**

"Eep!" Fluttershy shrieked.

 **And said man turn to the door that made his eyes widen. Standing on the door was a man with blue messy hair with light-blue eyes and some sort of white broken mask on his cheek. He wears a violet polo shirt, kaki pants and black leather shoes.**

"Okay... he looks intimidating." Naruto commented.

 **"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!'' Ichigo said in surprise, "What are you doing here!?'' he asked while everyone looked at both of them wondering what happen between this two.**

"I was thinking the same thing." Rainbow dash quipped.

 **"What am I doing here? I'm part of this class!'' Grimmjow answered with a grin scaring Haruka, Yuu and Yoshika, "And I'm here to settle our score.'' he said and is about to step forward when Nanoha stood in front of him.**

 **"Please do not start a fight on the first day of class.'' she told him sternly while Ichigo is surprised that she stood up against that psycho.**

"Ah come on! I wanna see a fight!" Yang whined.

"We'll get to that later Miss Xiao Long.'' the Damn Guy claimed.

"Really?'' Yang asked in excitement.

"Eeyup!"

 **Grimmjows stared at her for a minute before he smiled, "All right! The person who brought me here told me to behave...then I'll behave, we'll fight when he had the chance Ichigo.'' he said casually before walking towards the higher desk.**

 **Nanoha sighed in relief while Ichigo was surprised. Is this really Grimmjows?**

 **Grimmjows sat on one of the desk just below Kisame whom tapped his shoulder, he turn around and look at him.**

 **"You know...I got a feeling you and I will get along well.'' he said with a smirk while Grimmjows stared at him for a bit before smiling.**

 **"I think we already are!''**

"Both of them are former bad guys, so of course they'll get along.'' Ruby stated.

 **Then another person enters the room and once again Luffy noticed him.**

 **"Hey Ichigo your twin brother just arrived!'' he said which got Ichigo wonders what the hell is talking about then he turned around and came face to face to guy nearly identical to him.**

 **The new person has spiky orange hair with brown eyes, he wears a blue blazer with white linings, white polo and a red shirt underneath, black pants and white converse.**

"Woah...'' Naruto said in awe.

"I can see the resemblance." Sunset commented.

Yang on the other hand, was staring at the newcomer.

 **Both boys has bewildered expressions in their faces.**

 **"The hell is this...'' the person muttered.**

 **"I should be asking that..'' Ichigo followed,**

 **"So you are twins!'' Luffy said out loud.**

 **"WERE NOT!'' the Ichigo look-alike shouted.**

 **"But you look so alike.'' Luffy commented.**

 **"THAT DOESNT MEAN THAT WE ARE TWINS!'' his voicing booming.**

 **"Maybe you are separated from birth?''**

 **"WHY ARE YOU SO PERSISTENT THAT HE AND I ARE TWINS!"**

"Can someone please shut him up?!" Weiss demanded in annoyance.

 **"Please calm down and introduce yourself." Maka butted in while trying to ease the tension.**

 **"THAT' S A NORMAL QUESTION!'' he finished.**

 **Everyone stared at him with one thought in mind,** _ **"His tsukkomi is perfect"**_

"What's a Tsukkomi?" Ruby asked.

"It's a form of comedy in Japan. Someone would say something stupid then another would point it out. It's often called the Bokke and Tsukomi routine." the Dam Guy explained.

"He's right about that.'' Mato said.

"Well, I admit. Their exchanges were really funny." Sunset said with a snicker.

 **"Hey, Kenji Kazama! How ya doin?'' Kisame of all people greeted the newcomer.**

 **"Oh...hey...Kisame, didnt know were classmates.'' Kenji greeted back.**

"They know each other?'' Fluttershy asked.

"I think they are." Rarity replied.

 **"I'm surprised as well! So hows your training?" Kisame asked that got everyone's attention to Kenji who shrugged nervously.**

 **"I-its doing good...'' he answered while hiding his right hand.**

 **"That's good to know!''**

 **"Hey Kisame, you know each other?'' Naruto asked.**

 **"Yeah I know this young man from the invasion last year.'' he answered earning Kenji the looks as everybody knows about the invasion and they were surprised that Kenji was there.**

"So he was part of that.'' Blake pointed out.

"I wonder what he can do.'' Naruto mused.

"He's probably badass." Yang exclaimed.

 **Kenji sighed before facing everyone, "Sorry about my outburst I forgot to introduce myself properly, the names Kenji Kazama and I'm one of the normal people training in this school, looking forward to getting to now all of you.'' he finished with a slight bow.**

 **"Nice to meet you too and don't worry about earlier its all Luffy's fault after all." Maka said while Luffy just picked his nose earning the disgust from Lina.**

 **"K-Kazama-san..." a shy voice was heard behind Kenji.**

 **He turned around and saw a familiar girl that he knows. The girl has dark-blue hair that is tied in short pigtails and has purple eyes. She wears a white blouse underneath a blue sweater vest with ribbons, gray skirt and black shoes.**

"Wow! She reminds me of Hinata a bit." Naruto commented.

"I see Fluttershy in her." Pinkie stated making the said girl flinched.

 **"Woah! I never saw her come in.'' Usagi claimed.**

 **"Well we are pre-occupied of what happened earlier,'' Soul explained lazily.**

 **"Looks like were classmates again, Kazama-san.'' the girl said with a smile.**

 **Kenji stared at her for a minute before smiling, "Well that's good! At least I have someone from my old school in this class.'' he admitted.**

 **Then two guys suddenly came out from nowhere surprising everyone including Kenji,**

 **"We are here too, Kazama-kun!'' both said at the same time.**

"Who are these bastards?" Yang asked not liking the new arrivals.

 **"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN HERE!?'' Kenji asked in surprise.**

 **The first guy is fairly tail with his most defining trait is his bald head, he has gray eyes and a goatee. The second guy has a curly brown hair, has yellow eyes and wears glasses.**

 **Both are wearing the same uniform as Kenji.**

 **"Well Kazama-kun, the two of us are here is because the author of this fanfic want us in it.'' the bald guy explained.**

 **"We are his favorite background characters from our anime so he put us here so we can have our own character development.'' the curly guy followed.**

"So they're background characters." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"But why?" Yang asked.

"Like what Shinozaki said, they we're the author's favorite background characters. Plus, background characters doesn't get any character developments much or at all, so I guess it's understandable why the author put them there.'' Blake explained.

"Yer correct about that, Miss Belladonna." the Damn Guy said with a thumbs-up.

 **"OKAY ENOUGH WITH BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND INTRODUCED YOURSELVES TO EVERYONE!'' Kenji said fed-up of what are they saying.**

"Guess they're aware of the fourth wall too.'' Twilight stated.

 **"Hello, I'm Oohori!'' the bald guy introduced himself with a salute.**

 **"My name is Shinozaki!'' the curly guy followed.**

 **"Please to meet you all. I'm Funabori.'' the girl said while bowing.**

 **Everyone greeted back while amused to this four.**

 **"They are funny.'' Nanoha giggled.**

"I can't help but agree." Mato stated.

 **Then two males entered the room. The first male was in average height, he has a short dark-brown hair with teal-green eyes, he wears a black school uniform jacket and pants with blue shoes. Despite looking average, there is something about him that screams badass. The second male was shorter whom has a long golden-blond hair tied in braids with golden eyes. He wears a bright red, long-sleeve hooded cloak over a black shirt with matching trousers and brown shoes. Judging from their conversation, they seem to get along well.**

"Whoa. Check those two out." Rainbow said.

 **"Your world is scary compared to mine, hope you achieve your goal." the shorter male said.**

 **"Thanks! I hope you also found what are you looking for.'' the first male answered back.**

"What are they talking about?'' Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged, "Beats me." she replied.

"I think we'll get an explanation later." Sunset said.

 **Then Maka saw them and decide to greet them.**

 **"Hello, you two must be our classmates as well.''**

 **"Guess so, I'm Eren Yaeger, by the way.'' the first male introduced himself then he saw Kisame and Kenji, "Kisame-san, Kenji, its good to see you two!'' he greeted them which the two answered with a nod.**

 **"He looks so badass!'' Oohori commented.**

 **"You have no idea how right you are now.'' Kenji, of all people, agreed.**

"He does?" Weiss asked indecorously.

"Okay! I'm interested with that guy." Yang claimed.

 **"My name is Edward Elric.'' the second male said.**

 **"Wow! You're so little!'' Luffy stated once again stepped on a landmine.**

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU DUMBASS!'' Edward yelled in anger with his eyes turning white and his teeth sharpening easily scaring Haruka, Yuu and Yoshika. He was about to pounce on Luffy when Eren grabbed him in a headlock.**

"Woah! That is some berserk button." Rainbow commented as Fluttershy hid behind her.

"I guess calling him small offends him." Mato stated.

 **"Woah! He has issues!'' Lina commented.**

 **"I forgot to tell you guys to not call him with what Luffy just said.'' Eren explained while still holding Edward and God, he is like wrangling a bull.**

 **"Oh you mean "little''. Luffy said once again without caring what's gonna happen.**

"Ooohh... I think Luffy had a death wish.'' Yang said with a grin.

 **"OH HOW BRAVE OF YOU TO REPEAT THAT! COME OVER HERE SO CAN I BEAT YOU UP AND TEAR THAT DUMB HAT OF YOURS!'' Edward yelled with more anger. This time Kenji and Oohori assisted Eren in controlling him.**

 **"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY HAT!'' Luffy said in anger, he was about to tackle him when Naruto, Ichigo and the now awake Natsu restraining him.**

"Woah! That made him mad?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I guess his strawhat is very important which is enough for him to get angry." Sunset explained.

"Kinda like Yang with her hair... I still remember her giving me a blackeye when I prank her once by snipping a few strands of her.'' Ruby said with a shiver.

Everyone turns to Yang in horror, "I ain't denying it." she said with a shrugged.

 **"Luffy! Stop!'' Naruto yelled.**

 **"Why are you so angry about your hat!?'' Ichigo asked in irritation.**

 **"Why are we stoping him, by the way?'' Natsu asked while Naruto and Ichigo stared at him weird.**

"How much an idiot Natsu is?!" Twilight exclaimed.

 **While this is goin' on, the two girls entered the classroom. The first girl has a mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs and she has blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with red ribbon tie under a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves, black miniskirt and white sneakers. The second girl has chestnut hair and her eye color is the same as her hair. She wears a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse, gray skirt, white slouch socks and brown loafers. Like Eren & Edward, they seem to get along well.**

"Huh. They're interesting.'' Yang commented at the new arrivals.

 **"Woah! What happen here?'' the girl with chestnut hair asked in confusion.**

 **"Seems like a fight is about to start.'' the black haired girl deduced.**

 **"THAT'S IT! MAKA CHOP!''**

 **POW! WOW!**

"That'll shut em up.'' Applejack said.

 **And with that, Edward is on the floor while Luffy was fine since the book bounced on his face surprising her but decided to ignore it. Then Nanoha, stood in front of the two.**

"How did the book bounced from his face?" Twilight asked.

"I'm as confuse as you are." Rarity.

 **"You two, sit!'' she ordered sternly.**

 **"Huh? Why would I-'' Edward said in irritation but was cut off when Maka raised her book causing him and Luffy to sit on the floor, seiza-style.**

"That book works like magic." Weiss said with a smirk.

 **"Now then...'' Nanoha began.**

 **As Nanoha began lecturing the two, Maka turns to the newcomers with an awkward smile.**

 **"Sorry about that.'' Maka said.**

 **"Its ok! It was an amusing sight, I'm Ryuuko Matoi by the way.'' the black haired girl introduced herself first.**

 **"Mikoto Misaka, don't you forget it.'' the chestnut hair girl said while flicking her hair.**

 **"Nice to meet you two, hope we get along well.'' Kenji greeted back while offering a handshake to Ryuuko. The girl at first stares at him before unknowingly shakes his hands back then after he let go, she stared at her hand with a few glint of red on her cheeks, she then turn to Mikoto whom has a grin on her face.**

Rarity gasped in delight, "My goodness! I think she just gain a crush on Kenji!" she exclaimed.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie cheered.

Yang, on the other felt irritated about that, but she kept quiet.

 **"W-what?'' Ryuuko stuttered.**

 **"Your face is red.'' Mikoto answered fully intent on teasing her.**

 **"S-shut up!'' she yelled with her face red as Haruka's hair.**

 **Kisame who saw this has a grin on his face.**

 **"Oh ho! That's interesting!'' he said.**

 **"What's interesting?'' Grimmjow asked whom heard him, then Kisame whispered to his hear and he just grinned.**

"That can't be good.'' Ruby said.

 **The another set of two girls entered the room, one tall, one small. The tall girl has waist-length pink hair with red eyes and yellow ear piece. She wears a white blouse with red bow tie, blue skirt and black shoes. The small girl with a much longer blue hair that reach the back of her knees with an ahoge on top and her eyes are closed. She wears a white & red sailor uniform, red skirt and brown shoes.**

"They're an odd duo.'' Twilight commented.

"They seem fine to me."Naruto said.

 **"Check it out Ai! Our classmates looks like an anime character!'' the small girl commented with a calculating look.**

 **"Looks like they are!'' the taller girl agreed cheerfully.**

 **"You know its kinda rude calling us anime characters when we don't even know you girls.'' Naruto said with an annoyed look.**

 **"S-s-s-sorry about that! M-m-m-my name A-ai R-R-Roborovskii!'' the tall girl introduced herself and at the same time apologizing in fear.**

 **"Oh boy, you scared her.'' the smaller girl said then she faced everyone, "Please to meet you all! I'm Konata Izumi! I'm 18 years old and I love anime, mangas and video games!'' she said with a proud pose.**

"Oh great an otaku...'' Weiss grumbled when she realized something, "Wait! She's eighteen years old! She's older than us!" she exclaimed.

"Well looks can be deceiving. Kinda like me, you mistaken me as someone in your age.'' Naruto.

"He got a point." Blake said.

 **"N-nice to meet you.'' Maka greeted not knowing how to deal with Konata.**

 **"She has a nice rack.'' Soul commented on Ai's breast only to be hit with Maka's book.**

"What a pervert!" Rarity exclaimed in disgust.

"He got that book on his head coming.'' Applejack said.

 **"That explains why she calls us anime characters.'' Naruto said, "She's an otaku.''**

 **"I think, she and me will get along well.'' Shinozaki said while tipping his glasses.**

'Like they said, birds with the same feather flocks together." Ruby stated.

"I'm surprised you even know that figure of speech.'' Weiss said making Ruby squack in response.

 **"Of course you do.'' Kenji said sarcastically not knowing Ryuuko is just beside him.**

 **Then Konata saw Nanoha still lecturing Edward and Luffy.**

 **"Hey, what happened here?'' she asked.**

 **"Well, you see...'' Funabori was about to tell her when another girl entered the room that caught everyone's attention.**

 **The new girl has light pink hair and is tied in pigtails with two tubes and a mall red clip, she has red eyes and small, glossed lips. She wears a red leotard with the middle mostly cut out, red orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. She also wears a black short dress with white lining on the bottom. Black stockings and boots.**

"Oooh... I like her style." Rarity said.

 **Everyone stared at her and what she is wearing while she stares back at them, impassively.**

"Okay... something is wrong with this girl.'' Rainbow stated.

 **"Umm...hello...'' Usagi greeted nervously.**

 **"..."**

 **"Could you introduce yourself?'' Maka asked.**

 **"Yeah... beats just standing there and staring at us.'' Lina commented**

 **"Inori Yuzuriha...please to meet you...'' she said softly then she look at Eren and Kenji bowing to them with the two nodding back then she went towards the desk where Kisame is sitting and sat near to him, Kisame gave everyone a shrug.**

"Well... at least, she can talk.'' Mato said.

 **"You know her?'' Ryuko asked Eren & Kenji.**

 **"Slightly.'' Eren answered.**

 **"I met her several times but never got to know her.'' Kenji added.**

 **"She looks like a main heroine from a Sci-fi, action anime series by the way she dress.'' Konata commented with her eyes open revealing her emerald eyes.**

 **"I think you're right!'' Shinozaki agreed with his fellow otaku.**

 **"Must everyone you meet had to relate them with anime.'' Misaka snarked.**

"They're otakus! What do you expect from them.'' Yang said.

 **As this goes on, Naruto went back with his original chat group.**

"Back with the four who started this, I guess.'' Sunset commented.

 **"Seems this room gotten more lively.'' Naruto commented with a smile.**

 **"I'm glad everyone is getting along well.'' Haruka said then she looks at Edward and Luffy still getting lectured by Nanoha, "Well...almost everyone.'' she corrected.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

 **"Hahaha! Damn right!'' Kisame laughed as he agreed to them while Grimmjowz just smirked and Inori remained quiet.**

 **"I hope we get more friendly classmates.'' Yuu said cheerfully.**

 **And on cue, two more girls entered class. The first girl has a bright pink hair in twintails with red ribbons and pink eyes. She wears a light tan blouse with plaid black skirt, white thigh high socks and brown shoes. The second girl has long black hair with black headband and has violet eyes. She wears the same attire as the first girl only with black thighs and shoes.**

"They seem younger than Ruby." Weiss stated.

"I estimate them to be somewhere 13 to 14.'' Blake said.

 **While the pink haired girl seems cheerful, the black haired girl has stoic expression and just stares at everyone with her cold eyes which bothered some.**

"If Fluttershy and Blake are a duo. They'll be like this two." Naruto said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. The blonde ninja just shrugged in response.

 **"Umm...hello everyone...'' the pink girl greeted nervously, "I'm Madoka Kaname and this Homura Akemi, its nice to meet you all.'' she introduced herself and her friend.**

 **"Uh...nice to meet you two.'' Kenji answered for everyone but he is wary to Homura.**

 **"Hmph.'' Homura huffed before walking and sitting on a desk far way from everyone, Madoka bowed at them apologetically before following her.**

"Man that was cold." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Just what got her this grumpy?" Pinkie asked with hands in her hips.

"I hope she isn't some sort of meanie.'' Fluttershy said.

 **"Guess everyone are not friendly...'' Yuu said dejectedly.**

 **"Don't worry, at least Madoka seems friendly.'' Haruka said trying to cheer up Yuu.**

 **"Still...that Homura girl...seems that she don't trust people that much...'' Naruto commented while looking at the raven-haired girl.**

 **"She'll be our friend, we just need a certain doofus to defrost her.'' Kisame said with a chuckle.**

 **And just like a magic word, a boy entered the room. The young boy has blond hair which was waxed up and blue eyes. He wears blue uniform jacket over a white hoodie jacket, black pants and shoes.**

"How does Kisame keep on doing something like this?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

 **"Good morning everyone! My name is Chizuru Tachibana and I'm glad to meet all of you!'' the boy introduced himself with such energy that mood lightens up after Homura's appearance.**

Pinkie then let's out a big smile, "Wow! I like him!" she claimed.

"He does have a certain charm.'' Sunset commented.

 **Then the boy proceeds to forcefully shake hands with everyone.**

 **"Nice to see ya!'', "Glad to meet ya!'', "My uncle owns a pizzaria!'', "Lend me your notes later!''.**

 **Everybody was amazed on how cheerful this guy is and annoyed at the the same time. Then the boy noticed Homura and got interested to her.**

 **"Hey there! What's your name?'' Chizuru went to her & Madoka's desk and asked her which surprised everyone.**

"Is he nuts? Talking to her of all people!" Rainbow Dash said indecorously.

 **"None of your business.'' Homura said coldly which shocked everyone. What just happen to her to act coldly to others even Madoka was shocked despite knowing her longer than everyone.**

"Ouch!" Naruto said.

"She just brush him off.'' Mato stated.

"Oh... poor boy." Fluttershy said in sadness.

 **But the blond boy seems unfazed.**

"We spoke to soon." Naruto exclaimed.

 **"Haha! Cold are we? Don't worry I have friend who is cold to me at first but now were the bestest friends!'' he said proudly before sitting right next to Homura, "So don't worry! You and I will become friends in no time.'' he said with a big smile.**

"I really, really, really like him!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I would like to meet him one day." Sunset said, _"If Princess Twilight was here, she'll loved to meet Chizuru too.''_ she thought _._

 **Homura was shocked and annoyed at the same, she can't believe that someone would still come after her despite how coldly she brushed him off. She had to deal with him soon.**

"I don't like the sound of that." Mato said in fear.

"Deal with him? Is she gonna try and kill him.'' Blake said in shock.

"Heavens! I hope not!" Rarity gasped in shock.

"She better not, ah gotta hunch that the Academy won't allow horrid acts like that." Applejack stated.

"Eeyup!" the Damn Guy replied in agreement.

 **"Wow!'' Naruto muttered in amazed of what he just saw.**

 **"I like how cheerful he is.'' Nanoha admitted with a smile, done lecturing Edward & Luffy whom are on the floor as they can't stand up as they're legs fell asleep.**

"We all do.'' Ruby said in agreement when suddenly everyone turns to Weiss.

"Okay! Okay! He's fine with me!" Weiss admitted.

 **"Yet he is so annoying.'' Kenji said with half of the class agreeing with him.**

 **"He is like a monkey...a stupid monkey.'' Mikoto said harshly.**

"Okay! That's just mean!" Pinkie pouted.

 **"He doesn't look like one.'' Ai said confused.**

 **"That was an insult, Ai.'' Lina corrected.**

 **"But...do you guys thinks he can become friends with her?'' Yuu asked.**

 **"I've dealt with enemies who later become my friends, so I think its possible.'' Natsu answered.**

 **Naruto look at Kisame then the two fistbump while Ichigo and Grimmjowz just stared at one another before smiling.**

"Point taken." Naruto said with a grin.

"I agree of what he just said." Sunset said with a smile.

 **After that the bell rang indicating that class is starting and everyone went to their seats and waited for their teacher to arrived. Both Edward and Luffy were carried by Eren and Natsu because of their sleeping legs.**

 **A minute later they heard a sound of a vehicle.**

 **"W-what was that noise?'' Maka asked.**

"You think they allow motorcycles inside the school?" Yang asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Yang! Motorcycles are not allowed to use inside an academy." Weiss chastised.

 **Then suddenly a motorbike entered the classroom with two persons on it. The person whom drives the motorbike was a man in mid-30s, he has a messy silver-blue hair with an uncaring expression and wears glasses. He wears a long white labcoat over blue polo with tie, black pants and shoes. The second person, the passenger, was a young man that has black hair and brown eyes with glasses. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings, a blue hakama, white socks and slippers.**

Weiss slacked jaw in shock as Yang burst out laughing.

"You were saying Weiss?" Yang teased between her laughs.

"Shut up." Weiss grumbled.

 **The motorbike skidded inside the room before stopping near the teacher's desk, the sudden stop cause the passenger to flew over the desk and landed on the floor face first...literally, as his face indeed hit the floor first with rest of his body sticking up.**

"Oooh... that's got to hurt." Naruto commented.

"See? This is the reason why no one should drive a motorcycle or any kind of vehicle inside any facilities!" Weiss pointed out.

"I think that guy doesn't care about any of that." Rainbow said.

 **"Ooy...Shinpachi, I told you its not a good idea to enter the room with a motorbike, its dangerous, now look what happened to you.'' the man said without a care.**

 **"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO RIDE YOUR MOTORBIKE BECAUSE YOU SAID WERE GETTING LATE!'' the boy named Shinpachi yelled at the man in anger.**

 **"It even got scratched...you're paying for this.''**

 **"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO PAY FOR SOMETHING YOUR STUPIDITY CAUSED!''**

"What an irresponsible person!?" Twilight exclaimed.

 **"Umm...sir?'' Maka called, breaking the comedy routine.**

 **"Yes what is it, Kagura look a like with blond hair?'' the man respond causing Maka to twitch for what he just called her.**

 **"Are you are home teacher?'' she asked while fighting the urge to hit him with her book.**

 **"Yes I am.'' he answered before walking in the front, "I am Gintoki Sakata but you can call me Ginpachi-sensei, I am your home room teacher and combat instructor.'' he introduced himself casually that awed and annoyed everyone, "And the one with is your fellow classmate, Shitpanchi.'' he said jabbing his thumb to Shinpachi.**

"Wait! He's a teacher? They let someone that irresponsible as a teacher!" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aside from questionable students, the academy also had questionable teachers." Blake stated.

 **"ITS SHINPACHI! SHINPACHI SHIMURA! YOU BASTARD!'' Shinpachi yelled as he went to the desk and sat next to Luffy.**

 **"Combat instructor...wow..." Madoka muttered.**

 **"So what now?'' Eren asked,**

 **"I would take attendance but I rather do that once were at the stadium.'' Gintoki said surprising everyone.**

 **"The stadium? Why?'' Usagi asked in confusion.**

 **"I'm a combat instructor and I'm going to test how capable of some of you in fighting.'' he answered with a big grin.**

"Quick! Read the next one!" Yang said excitedly.

"Looks like we're about to see what this guys can do." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh... you're in for a treat.'' the Damn Guy said.


End file.
